


Pretty Girl

by tuddles



Series: The Ineffable Toy Bag Collection [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dorks in Love, F/M, Gags, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Orders, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Massage, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: Now that Aziraphale and Crowley were in an intimate relationship, they liked to explore all of the delicious and decadent pleasures of the flesh. They often experimented with the world of fetishes and powerplay, ever switching it up and evolving as their bond grew stronger.This lazy Sunday afternoon, Aziraphale was feeling more on the dominant side of things and wanted his demon to be a good girl for him.In return, Crowley was happily a pretty little girl for his handsome Angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Ineffable Toy Bag Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601920
Comments: 40
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to just be one chapter, but I started to get a bit carried away and it became rather long, so I am splitting it into three chapters now.
> 
> This is my second fic story and my first where I have shifted the genders around, so I am hoping that I’m doing it justice.
> 
> This first chapter is more of a scene setting and the other two go deep into the smutty stuff.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It was a lazy Sunday morning in Soho, one of those days where the sun was shining, and the birds and bees were happily buzzing and fluttering around the trees and flowers.

Aziraphale had considered not opening the shop today and taking benefit of the fine weather to take a stroll in St. James’ park to feed the ducks, but two crucial things had stopped him. 

For one, Crowley was not yet awake, the demon choosing to have a long sleep in. Aziraphale assumed that the serpent was still coiled up in the bed upstairs, hidden under layers of blankets and snoring away happily.

And for two, there were road works happening outside.

The second point might not really seem like a very important fact for ordinary people, but to Aziraphale, it made him ever so pleased.

All throughout the past working week, a group of several burly tradesmen had rocked up and worked on digging up the pavement right outside of his shop, jackhammering away and then laying down new pipes or cables or whatever on Earth they were planting and then filling the hole in again with fresh concreate.

The most exciting thing about this was that the tradesmen did not work on weekends. However, they did leave a bunch of equipment and signs behind, such things doing a great job of blocking the entrance to the book shop and detouring pedestrians to the other side of the road.

Where any other store owner might grumble and complain that they were going to lose business, the angel saw a great opportunity to flick his front sigh to ‘Open’ while also enjoying no customers actually coming in.

Granted, this act may be considered rather arrogant and perhaps even sadistic on behalf of the shopkeeper, but Azirphale felt like it fleshed out the overall hours of opening and would count to the running total of the month.

This would somewhat sooth his pesky conscience when he would later close his doors at other more customer friendly times. Also, that way, if anyone complained that his shop was not open frequently enough, well he had some good proof that he has been open all weekend.

So, considering all things, Aizraphale took the chance to sit prim and proper behind the counter and enjoy a nice quiet morning of sorting through mail, balancing his accounting books and slipping in a cheeky chapter of fiction here and there. He was rather partial to re-reading his first edition Tolkien novels of late.

Time must have gotten away from him because soon his third cup of tea was going cold. The last he remembered it was 10am and he had just finished balancing his check book, an accomplishment he decided to celebrate with another few pages of The Hobbit.

One chapter turned into two chapters, turned into half the novel and before he knew it, the clock was striking 4pm just as the sun was setting on Durin’s Day. The chiming brought Aziraphale out of his reading trance, blue eyes blinking for the first time in hours as he looked over to the grandfather clock and it’s swinging pendulum.

Just as he was wondering if Crowley was awake yet, the thump thumping sound of bare feet stepping slow and hard down the stairs echoed over to his ears. He could not help but smile, knowing that the steps could only be from one grumpy old serpent.

“Good morning darling… well, er, afternoon actually” he said cheerily to welcome the demon back to the world of the awake.

Crowley grunted something along the lines of ‘wasssogoodaboutit’ as he dragged his feet across the floor and headed straight into the backroom and the little kitchen there to make himself some coffee.

Azirphale chuckled to himself and waved a hand over his cold tea, instantly heating it up and then sipping it while he went back to reading, finishing up the chapter he was almost at the end of.

Drinking his steaming coffee faster than any human would be able to without serious burns to their tongue, Crowley shuffled his way over to the front counter, tripping a couple of times over something that was not there. He grumbled sleepily, blaming his stumble on piles of books. To be fair, he did often trip over the books, there was always books, everywhere.

The demon looked very adorable, the sleepy grumpiness of his demeanour only adding to his attractiveness. Aziraphale looked up, peeping out from over his round spectacles to watch the handsome snake.

The lithe serpent was wearing nothing but a large baggy and well-worn black t-shirt, a faded white image of Freddie Mercury printed across the front. The shirt was stretched, the fabric thin and almost long enough to hide his genitals. Almost.

The dark hem scandalously rode up as he leaned over the counter, his cute naked butt flashing as he gave Aziraphale a kiss to the cheek. “mmm morin’ Angel” Crowley murmured and then laid his head down over a few scattered letters, closing his eyes for a moment while he waited for the caffeine to start working it’s magic.

Setting down the book he was reading, Aziraphale looked down to his sleepy demon and chuckled as he regarded the messiness of the wild red curls. “You better be careful, my dear boy… you might lose your reputation in the fashion circuit if people see your hair like this” he mocked as he reached down and gave the mane a fond ruffle with his hand.

Crowley growled low in irritation but did not move away from the touch, enjoying the caress even if he didn’t approve of the words that came with it.

“Oh, wait a moment…” Aziraphale said, giving a confused look as he leaned down closer to inspect the demon “what is _this?_ ” he remarked and reached behind Crowley’s ear, suddenly producing a hairbrush in his hands.

A single golden eye opened, watching with a genuine curiosity at first and then filling with a familiar irritation which always came with being forced to watch the angel’s parlour tricks.

“Woooaahh! Look at _that!_ ” the angel said with a little too much enthusiasm at his amazing sleight of hand.

“Uuuugggghhhhh, _really???_ ” Crowley groaned louder and rolled his eyes. “I need more coffee if you’re going to be doin’ that stuff, Angel”.

“Oh pish-posh!” Aziraphale chuckled “just brush your hair, you silly old serpent”.

Grumbling and muttering words which the angel could not quite hear, the demon peeled himself up with a yawn and started to brush his hair as he turned and sauntered sleepily around the shop.

Aziraphale smiled and set his elbows down on the counter, propping his rounded chin into his palms and letting his bright blue eyes follow the swish sway motions of his beloved serpent.

Crowley really did live up to his title of being the tempting serpent with the bright red apple, everything about him leaked of sinful pleasure. His lithe body swayed hypnotically as he walked, the baggy shirt around him brushing lightly over the naked flesh within.

Now and then the angel would emit a small sound of pleasure, a happy coo as the demon reached up to run the brush through his red curls. The motion of the lifting arm causing the hem of the shirt to rise more, revealing that tight little ass which was to die for.

“Mmmmm… so beautiful” Aziraphale called out in a dreamy manner as he ran his eyes up and down and back up the enticing demon, loving each and every inch of what he saw.

Crowley grinned at the flattery and then frowned as he ran the bristles through the back of his hair, feeling how long his mane was getting.

“Might have to *whistle* my hair shorter soon, getting a bit long now” he said, thinking out loud.

“No!” Aziraphale said, harsher than he was originally intending it to be.

“Leave it darling, please… I do so love it when it is long” he added, ending with a well natured smile. ‘It reminds me of Eden’ he thought to himself, recalling the first time he set eyes on the beautiful creature, how long and wistful the silky red curls looked as they fluttered under the swirling air of the first storm in existence.

As if knowing exactly what Aziraphale was thinking, the demon smirked and remained with his back to the angel, reaching up with both arms while he continued to brush. As he groomed himself, the locks miraculously began to grow thicker and longer, cascading down over his back until they kissed his shoulder blades.

“Like this, my love?” Crowley grinned, teasingly.

The angel suddenly felt a wave of pleasure rush over him, a hot warm rush which soon surged throughout his veins. His demon was tempting him, and he did not mind at all.

“Longer” Aziraphale said in a tone that was calmer, deeper.

The baritone of the angel’s voice sent a shiver down the serpent’s delicate spine, noting a spark of authority in one simple word.

Crowley’s smirk widened, it always did when the angel started talking like this, it always meant that something delicious was right around the corner.

“I’m waiting…” Aziraphale’s voice urged Crowley to go back to brushing the silky strands of red and letting them fall longer still down his fragile spine, reaching the middle of his back now.

As the hair grew, the angel removed his glasses and stepped out from behind the counter. The slow taps of his shoes on the floorboards setting a beat as he made his way up behind his teasing lover.

“Here” a hot breath whispered into the demon’s ear from behind as a well-manicured set of fingers reached under the shirt and brushed over the bubbles of two curved ass cheeks.

Crowley moaned out in pleasure as a single finger slid up along the crack and then pressed firmly to that tender spot where the line met his lower back “I want your hair to reach here… my _pretty girl_ ” Aziraphale whispered warmly.

An uncharacteristic redness sought after the demon’s pale cheeks, a hot flush rushing over his face upon hearing those words.

It had been a while since Crowley’s corporal form had taken the shape of the more feminine gender. His default representation had always leaned to being male, but at heart he always felt his desires ever shifting, flowing and ebbing like fluid. Upon hearing such deep and seductive words from his angel, he could feel the liquid rushing inside of him, flowing steadily to fill the cup marked female.

The flow was slow, painfully so. The longer the curls fell, the more oestrogen he could feel pumping into his veins, starting the delicious process of making his body more rounded and softer.

Wordlessly, Aziraphale stepped away from Crowley and left him to the brushing while he strolled over to the door and manually turned the sign over to ‘Closed’. He knew he didn’t have to, but he really did not want there to be any chance at all of anyone interrupting them, not with what he had in mind.

He walked slow and casually as he moved around his shop, as if he was taking a leisurely wander in the park. This drove Crowley wild. Demonic eyes followed the angel’s every move, watching as he proceeded to pull the curtains over the windows, sending the shop into a dim light.

The anticipation stewed deep inside of the demon, adding to the sweet sensation of femininity slowly inhabiting his corporation. By the time the angel returned to him, he was breathing deep and heavy, cheeks flushing with noticeable arousal.

“Hmmmm” Aziraphale hummed in consideration as he washed his eyes over Crowley, inspecting the form as he took a turn around it.

The scarlet mane was thick and lush, curls spiralling down and now long enough to tickle over the spot Aziraphale had demanded that it reach. Crowley’s body was still slender and lithe, but the edges were more curved and smoother rather than angular and hard. Tall legs were now smoother, devoid of any hair and looking sinfully sexy. It was unfair for anyone to have such long and slender stems.

Crowley’s face was pretty much unchanged, and Aziraphale did not mind one bit. He adored the demon’s facial features and would never want them to look any different. The lips however, oh those sweet succulent lips, were now coated with a layer of deep red lipstick. The inviting mouth smirked when he heard an approving grunt from his angel.

It was hard to see what was exactly going on under the baggy t-shirt, but it was evident that no breasts had really grown. This was again something that neither Aziriphale nor Crowley really minded. They both enjoyed the flat slope of the demon’s chest, how stoic and proud it always looked.

There was a slight change however, two little pebbles protruding out under the shirt, highlighting the hardness of engorged nipples. Azirphale smirked when he noticed, making a simple comment “Must be cold in here, darling”. Simple, subtle, and extremely stimulating to the simmering snake.

Circling back to the front of Crowley, Aziraphale reached up and gently cupped a flushed cheek into his palm, smiling with love in his eyes as the demon responded in kind to the touch, nuzzling into the soft cup with closed eyes.

“My pretty Crowley” He cooed as he moved the hand to tuck a few of those scarlet curls behind an ear before he leaned forwards and pressed a warm kiss to the side of Crowley’s neck.

The demon moaned soft and sweet, enjoying the supple lips as they explored his throat, licking and kissing at the tender skin.

As he savoured the salty sweetness of his demon’s throat, Aziraphale reached down and touched his fingers to Crowley’s thigh, gliding up slowly and then reaching up under the loose shirt. The angel growled deep as he found the mound he was looking for, the already wet and swollen heat which was now sat between slender thighs.

“You really _are_ a good girl today, _aren’t you?_ ” the blonde whispered low before administering a long lick to a slender neck.

Crowley whimpered what could be considered a ‘yes’ as he melted under the lick, his nimble knees shaking as they weakened beneath him. The rushes of pleasure were overwhelming, even to the point where he wasn't even angry that he was being called 'good'. All he could think of was the warm hand between his legs and the wet tongue gliding over his throat.

“Naww, you are speechless, now cute” the angel commented as he leaned back, watching with keen interest as he gently massaged the swollen pussy in his hand “I shall have to remember this little trick for the next time I can’t get you to shut up, huh?”. Aziraphale smirked, not expecting an answer back. As assumed, the demon just blushed deeper and forced a swallow down his throat.

It was indeed rather odd for the demon to be so lost for words; he was usually never shy of expressing his thoughts and opinions. Often, it was actually quite an effort to get the serpent to be silent, even more so when he was in the middle of one of his dramatic rants. The only time Aziraphale would find him so quiet was when they were dinning, the demon usually choosing to watch in silence while the angel consumed his fill of delicacies. And now, it seemed, Aziraphale had found another.

“mmm, more” the demon finally spoke, soft and laced with a whimper while he ground his freshly conjured sex against the massaging palm, eager to feel the friction against the pulsing lips. He gasped as he felt the pressure finding his clitoris, sparks of pleasure shooting through him.

“What was that, dear girl?... speak up” Aziraphale commented, his voice steady and calm. There was no harshness to his tone, just soft and inquisitive as if he was asking a normal question, not at all like he was currently stroking a horny demon between the thighs.

“More p-please, Ssssir” the slightly louder words hissed from ruby lips, music to angelic ears.

That one simple title informed Aziraphale of everything he needed to know. The serpent was in one of _those_ moods, the itch to be dominated growing thicker in the air the longer he continued to rub the needy snake.

“All in good time, dear, all in good time” the angel said and administered a light pat to the aching pussy before removing his hand from it entirely and taking a step back. The demon whimpered with sorrow, instantly missing the touch.

“Fetch me the toy bag, would you darling? Then come into the back room” he said, the words more of a command than a request.

“Yes, Sir” the demon nodded, causing a few lengthy curls to tumble over his slender shoulder, slipping over his front and caressing his blushing cheeks.

“Oh, and dear” the angel added as an afterthought “I expect _that_ to be gone by then” he said, motioning to the faded t-shirt.

Crowley swallowed again and nodded once more in confirmation.

“Good girl” Aziraphale smiled and then turned on his heel to head into the shop’s backroom, the same casual stroll to his walk as he moved.

Crowley felt like he was on fire, a myriad of emotions flooding through his corporation while he watched the angel walk away. It took a moment for him to feel steady enough on his shaky legs before he breathed in deep and then hurried up the stairs, an urgency to do as he was told suddenly pulling him along.

Both demon and angel could feel their bodies filling with desire for one another, a strong mixture of love and lust swimming deep inside of them while they waited to be joined back together.

They both knew what was coming, and it was going to be utterly delicious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley rushes back to the dominating angel and waits to see what sort of trouble he is in for.
> 
> What interesting toys will Aziraphale chose to use on his demonic, pretty girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so originally I said this was gonna be 2 chapters, but when I started writing this I just couldn't stop. So now it is going to be three.
> 
> This chapter takes off from where the last ended and contains a lot of delicious smut in it.
> 
> Enjoy the pornography!
> 
> <3

Tormenting anticipation pulsed throughout Crowley’s corporation as he rushed to fetch the toy bag from the bedroom. He scrunched his nose up as he plucked it out from under the bed, reminded again of what the thing looked like.

It was a large brown leather suitcase, straps of the angel’s signature tartan sewn into it, making sure that everyone knew who it belonged to. The design was absolutely not what the demon would have chosen for a case that held the equipment that this one did, but he supposed that it would not feel quite right if the angel did not put his own imprint on it. For that reason alone, he felt an affection for the scruffy bag as he fisted the handle and pulled, yanking it up and carrying it quickly out of the bedroom and back down the stairs.

Bare feet scurried quickly across the shop floor and halted just before stepping into the back room. Suddenly, the demon recalled what Aziraphale had said about the shirt, the blasted thing still covering his svelte figure.

With a growl, Crowley put the bag down and quickly fisted the hem of the baggy garment, pulling swiftly and lifting it over his head in one fluid movement. Long crimson locks fell and cascaded down over his now naked form, the feeling making him quiver as he tossed the shirt to the floor and then picked the bag back up, carrying it into the back room where the principality was waiting.

Entering the back room, the demon flashed his golden gaze over the area, spotting a sight which sent his heart into a race and his nether regions into a burning blaze.

Aziraphale was seated in his favourite armchair, his posture prim and proper even though he was relaxed and comfortable. He reminded Crowley of the Kings of old, sitting calm and proud upon his throne. The angel dripped of power, a dominant call pulsating from him, thick and raw in the air and enough to make the demon lower his sight in submission.

The angel sat there reading yet another one of his cherished books, blue eyes focused on the printed words, not budging from their place even though he could sense the presence of the now naked demon.

With a gentle saunter of his lovely, lanky figure, the gorgeous redhead approached the reading angel and lowered himself down onto the floor in front of him. Nimble knees stayed together as he folded those slender legs, seating his delicious ass upon his bare heels.

Gently, he placed the case down on the floor between him and the angel’s shoes, a humble offering to the Guardian of the Eastern Gate.

After a full minute of stewing in silence, the calm voice of the angel licked over Crowley’s ears “Open” he said, the simple command sending a shiver down the serpent’s spine.

Not being able to help himself, the first thing the demon did was to arch his back and to spread his thighs open, wide. The sweet scent of his sex rising as the cool air swept between his legs and licked at the moist folds.

With a relaxed movement, Aziraphale licked his finger and turned the page, continuing to read on for a moment before commenting “that is all well and good, darling, but I _was_ referring to the suitcase.”

Suddenly feeling like a daft slut, Crowley swallowed nervously and leaned over to flick the case open with a ‘click click’ to the latches. With the lid lifted, he shifted the bag so that both of them could see what was inside, all of the decadent instruments arranged in neat formation like a well organised tool kit.

Crowley found his serpentine eyes washing over each and every toy inside, tingles rushing through his corporation while remembering how each one felt when it was used on him. His mind began to whirl, wondering which ones the angel would choose to wield today. At that he did remind himself that the angel _actually is an angel_ and could quite easily conjure up any other tortuous device he wanted. The possibilities were literally endless.

The naked demon squirmed in anticipation, lost to a daydream until the angel brought him back down to reality with a simple ‘snap’ and a come hither wiggle of an index finger.

After licking his ruby lips and forcing down a swallow, the demon crawled closer to Aziraphale until he was pressed up to the blonde’s side. With a loving little smile, Crowley gently pressed his lips to the angel’s hand and was gifted with a caress to his cheek. The redhead melted into the touch and purred, seeming more feline than serpent in that moment.

“mmmm, my pretty demon” Aziraphale said absent-mindedly while he petted Crowley and continued to read his book with a calm patience.

After a few minutes passed of the angel reading and the demon cooing with delight, the blonde finally finished the chapter he was on and slipped his bookmark into place before closing the novel and setting it down on the side table.

Golden eyes opened and looked up to his lover’s handsome face as soon as the petting stopped. The angel adjusted himself to straighter posture to look more serious and looked back down into those demonic orbs.

“Safeword?” Aziraphale asked simply.

“R-Red” Crowley replied, and the angel smiled and nodded.

“and if I choose to gag you?”

In reply, the demon lifted his hands and fanned his fingers out, wiggling them around like jazz hands.

“Good Crowley” Aziraphale praised and gave the scarlet curls a fond ruffle.

Crowley beamed and gave a small sheepish smile, suddenly feeling shy, a feeling he only ever really felt when the angel was treating him thus.

Towering over the kneeling snake, the blonde leaned down and slipped a finger under Crowley’s defined chin, guiding it up and placing a tender kiss to those glossy red lips, moaning in approval at the taste.

Once he had gotten what he wanted, the angel ended the kiss and then spoke firmly “on the coffee table, dear. I want you on all fours…. Show me what is mine” he grinned against Crowley’s lips before giving one final little kiss and then backed away, resting in the chair and waiting for the demon to do as he was told.

The principality lounged back in his chair and thrummed his fingers idly upon the armrests as he took in the show of Crowley climbing up onto the wooden coffee table. The vision was ironically divine, how irresistible the demon looked as he slinked up onto the hard wood and crawled onto his slender hands and nimble knees.

Aziraphale couldn’t help chuckling as he noted how Crowley was positioning himself on the table, so that his serpentine spine was arched inwards and his shapely ass was thrust up high, giving the angel a full view of the demon’s enticing sex. He hadn’t given the demon orders on which way to face, so he found it rather amusing how he chose to flash his heat rather than to face him head on.

Aziraphale simply watched for a few minutes, enjoying the vision in front of him, noting how Crowley’s lithe body moved and squirmed as he waited with bated breath to see just what the angel was going to do to him. Once he was quite done merely being an observer, the angel rose up from where he had been seated and started with the simple act of unbuttoning the cuffs of his long sleeves and rolling them up to his elbows. The sign of someone about to get down to work.

“Now… let’s see what we have here” he commented half to himself and half to Crowley as he bent down to retrieve the open case from the floor and set it down in the still warm chair he had just occupied.

The blonde tutted as he ran the tips of blunt fingers over the instruments “hmmm, so many options, isn’t there, darling?”

Lengthy red curls tickled over a smooth back as Crowley nodded and forced out a soft “y-yes, Sir, so many”.

“hmmmm” Aziraphale said as he turned around and paid his attention back to the naked delight on the coffee table.

“You know… The toy bag isn’t the only thing giving me so many choices” the angel’s calm and controlled voice teased the demon as he stepped closer behind him.

Lightly, fingertips slid up the demon’s bare thighs and then two large palms cupped around the curve of ass cheeks, squeezing possessively and kneading them roughly, like dough.

“I can choose _this…_ ” Aziraphale commented as his thumb caresses over the puckering pinkness of the demon’s ass.

“Or _this…_ ” fingers gliding down and slipping over the slickness leaking from Crowley’s cunt.

The redhead keened and scratched his black nails into the table, thrusting his ass back and momentarily getting the angel to slide a finger into the wet entrance, eagerly wanting to be filled. He pouted when he was not able to get more inside of him.

“Or… “ the angel said as he walked around the table and squatted down, reaching a hand up and letting the juice covered fingers linger over the demon’s scarlet lips “or even _this one…_ ” he said as he looked Crowley in the eyes and slid the wet fingers into the equally wet mouth.

“ _Soo_ many ways to use you, my sweet girl” blue eyes burned into the demon’s soul as the sticky fingers intruded into his mouth.

Hungrily, the wily serpent sucked on the dripping digits, using his forked tongue to coil around each one, licking up every drop of his own arousal. He closed his eyes as he listened to the angel’s voice, such a soothing and steady tone adding something deliciously tormenting to the sinful words which were being spoken.

“ _Such_ an eager little slut” Aziraphale commented as he reached up his other hand and stroked the side of Crowley’s face, lovingly cupping a high cheekbone “are you going to be a good little girl for me, Crowley?”.

Crowley keened and whimpered as he opened his eyes and nodded his head in reply, a soft ‘yes Sir’ hummed from his stuffed mouth. Grinning, the angel gave the cheek a little pat and added a “ _good girl_ ” before removing his fingers from the skilled mouth.

The demon growled low from being called ‘good’ so much, but he didn’t say anything to fix it. He knew that the angel liked to tease him so, and the more he resisted it, the more the angel would only up the ante on the _nice_ compliments. It was so very frustrating, but in a truly delicious way.

Aziraphale must have sensed the frustration building within his demon, for he smirked as he stood back up and stepped around to Crowley’s side. Gently he reached down and started to pet at the long silky curls of vibrant red hair, combing his fingers through the mane and talking sweet words as he did so “such _lovely_ hair for such a _lovely_ girl… my _pretty_ girl, so _sweet_ and so _innocent_ ” he chuckled at that last comment and emphasized it by giving a firm tug to the locks.

Crowley growled loud at that one, baring his fangs and sinking his claws deeper into the table. “ _Angel…_ ” he said in warning, his voice deep and rumbled.

“ _What?!_ ” the angel snapped and suddenly took a fist full of the scarlet hair, pulling at it roughly until the demon’s head was thrusted back and his neck was exposed and vulnerable. “You are _my_ toy and I can call you _anything_ I want to!” he growled back in matching roughness to the demon, pressing his lips down to Crowley’s neck and breathing hotly into his ear “ _can’t i?_ ”.

A deep anger-flued lust burned through Crowley’s body, making him wriggle and squirm under the firm grip. He hissed out and his sharp fangs gleamed, but he dared not to say another word.

Aziraphale paused for a moment to let the demon’s anger rush through, waiting for the snake to calm down a little before he administered a soft sweet kiss to the vulnerable throat.

“Colour?” he whispered to his demon, checking in on his lover’s state of mind.

“Grrrr…. Greeeen” was returned and the angel smiled, placing another kiss “good girl”.

“My fiery little demon… such a wild thing” Azirpahale smiled and stood back up. With a loving touch, he proceeded to play with the demon’s hair, pulling it gently and weaving it into one single long braid to sit perfectly along the serpentine spine.

There was a silent pause as Aziraphale turned to the toy bag once more and then finally declared “You know… I think I might narrow down my choices, darling” before plucking something out of the case, something that the demon could not see yet.

The next thing Crowley knew, Azirpahale was reaching up over his head and bringing the bright red rubber ball of a gag to his lips, pressing the sphere gently to the lipstick.

“Open wide, dear” was ordered and after a swallow, Crowley obeyed and parted his lips enough for the ball to pop into his mouth. “ _Good girl_ ” the angel praised as he pulled back the black leather straps and secured the ends behind Crowley’s head.

“ _Much_ better… and _soo_ pretty… I don’t think I will be needing that hole at the moment” he said rather matter-of-factly. “Maybe later” he added almost as an afterthought.

Crowley growled into the gag, biting down into it and letting it take the brunt of his oh so arousing rage.

“ _Actually_ … I think I can eliminate another one as well, darling” the principality said mysteriously as he again disappeared out of Crowley’s sight and selected another instrument from the suitcase.

Crowley’s breath heightened and huffed out from flared nostrils as he clung to the table, anticipation roaring through him, wondering what was coming next.

Then the demon felt it. A cold wet splodge being administered onto the entrance to his ass. A single fingertip smoothed the lubricant around the area, getting the tight pink flesh well and truly soaked before gliding inside of the hole.

The demon whimpered against the gag as Aziraphale’s finger slid all the way in, poking around for a moment before moving in and out slowly.

“Now as pretty as your glorious ass is, my dear… I don’t think that I want to really _fuck it_ at the moment…” he said like it was a normal everyday observation as he added another finger and then scissored them to spread the hole wider, making the muscle more flexible.

“Oh!” the angel said, taken off guard by something as he stumbled upon a pulsating bundle of nerves that he had not been expecting to find “now what do we have _here?..._ ”

Crowley mewled and lost control of his arms as he surrendered to his pleasure, falling down onto his elbows and his cheek to the table as he bucked his hips, ass pushing back against the exploring fingers. The cheeky snake thrusted just so that the fingers stroked over the pulsing prostate that he selfishly left there when he transitioned.

“ _Such a greedy girl!_ ” Aziraphale said as he obliged Crowley by massaging the nerves with his fingers, rolling the tips around in a slow, sensuous way.

“hmmm… I’m almost tempted to change my mind now… _almost_ ” he said before sliding his fingers out and making Crowley whimper, pouting around the gag at being denied more stimulation to the sweet spot.

“No, this has to be off limits I think” Aziraphale stated with a definite nod and then pressed something else entirely against Crowley’s aching ass.

Crowley closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as he felt the metal ball press at his rim, stretching it white and making a wet ‘pop’ sound as it finally broke through.

Aziraphale watched with interest as he manoeuvred the shiny ball of the anal hook into his lover’s entrance, enjoying the way it made the serpent squirm. Once it was secured inside the tight hole, he twisted it gently and moved it so the long hook laid up and over the sassy little ass, up along the line between cheeks and then to the small of the snake’s back.

Crowley was writhing like anything, panting and mewling with need as the ball moved inside of him. With a rough tug, the angel grabbed the lengthy red braid and forced Crowley’s head back. The demon let out a muffled gasp at the feeling and sobbed as he felt the other end of the metal hook latch onto the end of the woven hair.

“ _There_ … that should fix that problem, shouldn’t it darling?” Aziraphale said, giving Crowley’s ass cheeks a firm few slaps.

The demon went to nod in agreement and the movement caused the hook to pull forward along with the hair, making the ball inside his ass thrust in deeper and stab against his sweet spot. Crowley moaned out, biting hard onto the rubber ball gag.

“ _Shhh sweetheart_ … don’t go hurting yourself now” the angel said and then leaned back down to whisper into an ear “I need a colour, darling… use your hand signals”.

Crowley was diving deeper into the lovely realm of subspace from the overwhelming sensations, but finally managed to understand what the angel was saying to him. With a deep breath in through his nose, he reached up a shaky hand and gave the signal for ‘green’ before planting it back down and re-applying his nails to the wood.

“ _Good girl_ … such a _lovely, pretty girl_ ” Aziraphale praised and frosted a row of kisses up and down Crowley’s throat.

“Now” Aziraphale said, brushing his lips against the demon’s ear “what on _Earth_ should I do about this _cunt?_ Hmmm?” he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Please be welcome to comment some thoughts or suggestions or what not if you wish.
> 
> I love knowing what you guys think.
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Crowley right where he wants him, Aziraphale sates his own pleasure now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last chapter to this piece is here.
> 
> Some more wonderful smut and some comforting after care at the end.
> 
> Love you all, you awesome nerds. Enjoy! <3

Aziraphale took a moment to step back and admire his fine handy work.

The sight was absolutely gorgeous, breath-taking.

His lithe demon had managed to pull himself back up onto all fours, even though his joints so clearly shook under him, threatening to give way at any moment now.

The way he moaned and mewled into the gag was exquisite, poetry to the angel’s ears. Azure eyes watched closely as the demon breathed in and out deep through his nostrils, his smooth chest rising and falling in sync. Tilting his head slightly, the angel admired Crowley’s pretty nipples, so hard and swollen and aching for a touch, something Aziraphale had not gifted yet.

A slick sheen was spreading over the demon’s luscious corporation, giving a wet shine to all those lovely long lines and lanky limbs. The whimpering snake was noticeably rocking back and forth now, ever so slightly. Each time he rocked forward, he pulled his head just so, causing the braid to yank at the anal hook, the hard metal ball inside him scrapping along the inside of his ass, massaging the wet pink muscle within. Keening, he would rock back and breathe in deep before doing the same thing, over and over again.

The longer the angel watched, the tighter he could feel his trousers against his member. He had been keeping his own arousal at bay while he was working on his pretty toy, but now as he watched the perfect picture of his perfect Crowley, he could not hold it back any longer.

The light tapping of shoes echoed around the mewling demon as the angel casually strolled in front of him and then squatted down so he could look directly into those bright golden eyes. How full of lust and need they were, glazed over with emotion and on the verge of tears, squinting as he again pulled forth gently, moaning at the feeling inside of him.

“mmm my darling, does that feel nice?” Aziraphale asked as he reached up and caresses his lover’s blushing cheek.

“mmmphh...” the demon whimpered.

“I know darling, _I know_ … you need more, don’t you?”

The redhead nodded more and moaned from the repercussions of the movement.

“nawww, sweetheart…” the angel casually chatted as he reached under the writhing demon and brushed blunt fingers over the aching bud of a nipple, playing with it gently before tugging and then moving to do the same to the other one while he spoke.

“I think I might know what you need…” he commented before rising to a stand.

Blue eyes stared directly into yellow slits as he reached down to undo the buckle of his belt, the metallic sound making the demon quiver all over.

Zipping his fly down, he reached into his underwear and pulled himself out, breathing in deep as he felt the cool air rush against his hardened cock.

“Is this what you want, darling?” he asked as he tilted his head in question, letting the demon get a good look at what he was offering.

“ _mmm-hmmmm_ ” the serpent mewled and nodded faster, almost crying.

“what was that, dear?... I can’t seem to hear you” Aziraphale grinned, reaching down and giving his cock a few long strokes.

“you just have to say the word and it’s yours, my love” he smirked, watching as the demon moaned loader, trying to scream ‘yes’ around the ball gag.

“ _such_ a shame…” Aziraphale commented as he reached down to scoop some of the saliva that was leaking out from around the ball gag, using it to lubricate his cock and stroking it faster “I would have really liked to give you a nice _hard fucking_ , darling… maybe I should just come over your pretty face instead, hmm?”.

“uckkk eee… _uuuccckk eeeeee_ ” Crowley cried out, a few tears spilling from his golden eyes, rolling over his flushing face.

“ _ssshhhhh, my darling…_ ” the angel cooed as he squatted down again and wiped the tears away with a thumb. Lightly, he placed a kiss to each cheek.

“You want me to fuck you, baby?... is that it?”

Softly Crowley nodded, ‘please’ spoken through sad, wanting eyes.

“Okay, baby… because you have been _such a good girl_ ” he whispered, pressing a kiss to a forehead before standing and walking around the table.

As he circled around his lovely demon, he reached out and trailed a finger over the sweaty flesh, licking his own lips as he felt the skin quiver under his touch, goose bumps popping up in wake of his caress.

Audibly, Aziraphale sniffed at the air as he swooped up behind Crowley, breathing in the honeyed scent of arousal in the air, so thick and palpable in the room.

“You smell _soo good_ , my little devil” he said as placed one hand upon an ass cheek and used his other to guide his cock towards the dripping cunt.

“ _soo wet_ and ready for me already… such a _good girl_ ” he said as he teased the slick lips with the head of his cock, gliding it down and around Crowley’s little pink clit and then up again to the needy entrance.

“ _mmmmmmmpphhh_ ” Crowley moaned in pleasure, a fresh new gush of nectar leaking from his pussy to coat the angel’s teasing member.

Aziraphale took a moment to just look down and admire the beautiful sight before pushing himself inch by inch into the wanting demon. Slow and steady he fed his lengthy cock to the juicy hole, gasping and firmly grasping the demon’s ass cheeks.

Once he was buried in deep to the base, he massaged the cheeks roughly and groaned out in pleasure, closing his eyes and simply enjoying the wonderous feeling of being inside his love, the perfect warm sheath for his sword.

“Fuck” the angel breathed out, a rareness for the blonde to actually swear. “ _fuck_ , you feel _soo good!_ ”

Crowley trembled wildly as the aching emptiness was finally filled, the sweet angel finally inside of him, and it felt like the most amazing thing in the entire cosmos.

Golden eyes rolled back into his head and arms gave out, the mewling demon pressing his cheek to the table and thrusting his ass back further, wanting to be so close to his angel, wanting him as deep as possible.

Aziraphale grinned, watching as his girl half collapsed on the table, already so spent and the main event had only just began.

“Don’t worry, baby… you are alright… I have you now, _my pretty girl_ ” he reassured Crowley with a loving stroke up and down a smooth spine before gliding back to cup those perfect ass cheeks, fisting them and holding him tight before he started moving his hips.

The angel pulled himself almost the entire way out of the soppy cunt before slamming back in with a rough force, making him growl with animalistic possession. The need to fuck his play toy surged within him and he did not hold back, thrusting in and out of the pretty hole harder and harder, faster and faster, again and again and again.

“My pretty little slut… mine, mine, _mine!_ ” grumbled as he rolled his hips, bucking into the wily demon with a raw, lusty rutting.

Crowley could hardly think anymore, all that he could think about was how glorious Azriaphale’s cock felt, how long and hard and _oh so fucking good_ it felt as it slammed into him. He ground his teeth into the ball gag and all but forget about the anal hook lodged into him, reminded only when the ball would once more hit that tender spot of nerves inside him, making him whimper and his cunt to tighten still around the intruding staff.

“Fuck… _fuck…_ ” the angel panted and leaned down to reach around and stroke his fingers against the budding clitoris of his love, gently massaging it while he pounded at a steady pace “come for me my love… come with me… _oh fuck, come!_ ”

The demon could hear the words around him, like a dream urging him to orgasm, giving him that delicious permission that he craved so dearly. He felt himself tense and throb as the stimulation of his clit pulled him closer and closer to the edge, so very near to falling.

When the demon finally did come, his whole body tightened and his toes curled up, his sweet delicious cunt clamping down on the angel’s cock and milking every inch until he too could not hold it any longer and squirted deep inside the inviting cavern.

Both cried out in pleasure, moaning and grunting like wild beasts as they rode out their orgasms, climaxing within mere moments of each other.

Aziraphale breathed heavy, holding tight to Crowley’s ass to stop himself from collapsing. Something that Crowley could not resist doing as soon as the angel pulled out from him. The poor spent little demon whimpered and fell onto his belly, every inch of his body feeling like liquid.

Once the blonde had gathered back enough energy, he waved a hand to miraculously clean up all the sticky mess from both of them and tucked himself back into his khaki trousers.

“It’s okay my darling girl” he said softly, a loving nature to his words as he leaned over and whispered into Crowley’s ears. The demon was far gone, so he was not expecting an answer back, but he still made sure to tell him what he was going to do.

“I’m going to take the gag off you now, my darling” he narrated as he gingerly undid the latch behind Crowley’s head and then removed the rubber ball from the gapping mouth. Saliva spilled out, pooling onto the table. An incoherent groan came from the demon, his mouth staying open a moment still before closing, the stiffness from being gagged still making his jaw ache.

“ _That’s it darling_ , almost there now, you are doing _so well…_ ” the angel said as he then started to untie the red hair from the metal hook. “I’m going to take the hook out of you now my love… it might hurt, but I know you can do it… not long now, sweetheart” he praised before gently pulling, working the mental ball out from the tight opening.

Crowley whimpered with sorrow as it stretched his hole on its way out, then sobbed softly as he nuzzled into the pool of spit on the table, mind all fuzzy and not really knowing what he was doing.

With another wave of his hand, the saliva was gone and Aziraphale lifted the lifeless serpent up into his arms, carrying him bridal style as if he weighted nothing at all.

“ _ssshhhh,_ it’s ok my love, it’s all over now… you did _so well_ ” he spoke out warm words as he walked out of the back room and made his way for the stairs and up to the bedroom in the apartment above the book shop.

He left the gag and the anal hook on the coffee table, those toys he could clean and deal with later. Right now, it was his most favourite and cherished toy that he needed to concentrate on.

Crowley balled up in the strong arms of the principality, little whimpers sounded now and then as his body twitched. His eyes were closed, and he nuzzled his face into Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“Almost there my love” the angel said and then gently slipped both of them onto the comfortable bed.

With a caring hand, he tucked them both under the covers and held the whimpering serpent close to him, speaking soft and loving words while he stroked his fingers through the scarlet mane, gingerly undoing the long braid.

“I am _so proud_ of you Crowley, do you know that?... you did _so well_ and I love you _so much_ ” he smiled, placing a kiss to the demon’s forehead.

Crowley was still out of it, but was slowly coming back to reality, sobs soon becoming moans and then quietening further until he was just breathing slow and steady. He reached out and wrapped his arms around the plush angel.

“Angel?” he asked, voice so soft and weak.

“Yes, my dear? I’m right here”

“Water” he said weakly, his mouth suddenly feeling dry and his jaw still aching slightly from the gag.

“Of course, my dear” he said and with a wave of hand, a bottle of water and some chocolate was suddenly on the bedside table. Reaching over, her grabbed them and then sat them both up slightly, leaning them against the soft pillows.

“Here, sweetheart” the angel pressed the opened neck of the bottle to the demon’s thin lips, tilting it up slightly and watching carefully as he drank it down with a roaring thirst.

“ _Woah dear_ , take it easy… slow sips… that’s a good girl” he smiled, stroking silky hair as the demon drank his fill of refreshing water.

Screwing the cap back on, Aziraphale broke off a piece of chocolate and moved it to Crowley’s lips. The demon screwed his face up and shook his head.

“ _Shhh dear_ , I know you don’t want it… but it is good for you… please, darling?... just this one last thing… _for me?_ ”

With a sigh, bright yellow eyes looked up into the baby blues and he nodded, opening his mouth and welcoming in the chocolate. Sucking gently as he cradled himself back against the soft blonde he loved so much, knowing that his angel only wanted the best for him.

“ _Good girl_ ” the plush blonde whispered and wrapped his arms around his darling, kissing the crown of scarlet curls.

“I love you, Angel” Crowley spoke eventually, half asleep and sounding dreamy.

“I love you too, my dear, _soo much_ ” the angel replied, lovingly stroking the long locks down the serpent’s back.

Before long, the wily snake was sound asleep, snoring happily in the angel’s arms. Aziraphale smiled, comforting his demon and watching over him as he slept.

He felt so lucky, so thankful to have such an amazing partner in life. His handsome demon.

His pretty girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think in the comments section.
> 
> I'm thinking about making this into a series of works where the two swap roles and genders frequently etc, all BDSM based. Would be awesome to know if there would be any demand for that.
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
